Masked Ninja! Sanosuke Meets Yuji Chang!
by TBOtaku
Summary: Sanosuke turns a rock into powder, the captain of the Raion Gumi is defeated, a mysterious ninja in blue shows up, Misao sends a letter, Kenshin assigns a student, and more!!
1. Masked Ninja! Sanosuke Meets Yuji Chang!...

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but the story is mine, and I'm not making any money off it as far as I can tell…  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Masked Ninja! Sanosuke Meets Yuji Chang!  
A Rurouni Kenshin Fan Fiction by TBOtaku  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"HYEEEAAAA!!!"  
Sagara Sanosuke blasted the huge boulder into nothingness. He grinned and wiped the power off his fist, gathering up the dust and filtering it into a fat vial which he attached to his pants. Walking off, he started to whistle a shrill tune, never noticing the eyes upon him.  
  
"Great! Now I can finally get to Tae's restaurant and have some good eatn! Who the hell knows what that woman wants this powder for? Ah, well, I'm not complainin'!" And he strolled down the trail, stopping once to pick up a strange colored feather. He looked at it curiously So beautiful…Hey, maybe it's potent stuff, he corrected himself, a feather like this one might be some kinda holy medicine or whatever, maybe the doc wants it. Sanosuke pocketed the feather and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
  
* * *  
  
The fighter raced through the bamboo grove, leaving behind a path of bent bamboo and fluttering leaves. The runner's heart rate continually increased, but the swift ninja was not even close to being exhausted. Got to find it, the ninja thought desperately. Stupid gangsters…why did they have to get in the way?!  
  
"That cocky guy has somethin coming to him," smirked one of the gangsters in pursuit of the elusive ninja.  
"Yeah," shouted another. "He knocked Ukyou right off his horse with that damn pole!! When I get my hands on that…" The man known as Takahashi made a fist and ran faster, stunning the men behind him.  
No matter how many times he uses his fast-eagle technique, it always amazes me… thought an admiring gangster. Our captain's the best! He'll whip that little bastard!" With that thought in mind, the confident gangsters ran in the wake of their leader, in search of revenge for their injured colleague, Ukyou. Then one of them tripped over a root, which got uprooted, which caused a small tree to fall, which snagged on a vine, which was really an old hunter's trap, which sent the whole lot of them flying up into the air, entangled in a net of vines.  
  
* * *  
  
Takahashi frowned. That man was no ordinary ninja…He was capable of an extremely advanced version of the fast-eagle technique. I might not be able to defeat him, Takahashi worried.  
  
Meanwhile, Sanosuke was about a mile outside of town. "I can smell the food cooking already!" he cried. "Tae's food is the best in Japan! Hiking into the middle of nowhere for these crazy ingredients is nothing compared to that sukiyaki!" Sanosuke licked his lips and smiled. "Oi,…I suppose I better bring some back for Kenshin, him having to eat Jo-chan's food every day…" Sanosuke felt a chill run down his spine. He put the horrible thought away and marched along.  
  
Suddenly he stopped. Something was wrong. Quickly he scanned the area, detecting nothing out of place. Then his eyes caught a virtual swarm of bamboo leaves flying up into the sky. Well that's not something you see every day, he mused. He started cautiously toward the flying leaves.  
At the edge of a grove of bamboo, Sanosuke peered into the gaps between the trees. Nothing. Wait…what was that blue speck moving toward him?? The tall fighter stared intently, until the dot began to take shape. It's a man! He realized. But how could a man run so fast? He must be faster than Kenshin, and that's impossible…unless it's that boy Soujiro? Well Sagara Sanosuke had better find out, he concluded. He stepped directly into the path of the speeding man and waited.  
  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The ninja crested a small hill and jerked its head in surprise. What the hell?! There's a guy in my path! I'll have to… But the warrior's thoughts were stopped short when a deadly dart grazed its cheek. Damn! This guy is fast to have been able to hit me with that…I'll have to deal with him before I reach town and this gets out of hand… And with that, Yuji the ninja stopped abruptly and turned to face his opponent. Takahashi, captain of the Raion Gumi.  
  
Takahashi was shocked and nearly lost his footing. How could that guy stop so suddenly after using the fast-eagle technique?! That should have been impossible!! I'm in trouble now, he thought grimly. Closing the distance between them easier now, he started to slow down gradually until he was six feet away from the fighter.  
  
"Hey, you!" Takahashi shouted. "I am Takahashi, Captain of the Raion Gumi! For your unacceptable actions, I cannot rest until you have suffered dearly for your crimes!" He drew his sword.  
Yuji stared at him. "What crimes?" the ninja demanded.  
Takahashi started. "Stop being a smart-mouth!! You knocked our comrade Ukyou off his horse so violently that he broke his ribs and his left arm fractured! For this you will pay, ninja!"  
Yuji let loose a peal of laughter so empty of mirth that it made Takahashi flinch. His eyes narrowed and he glared at the captain of the foolish gangsters, and spoke slowly. "Your comrade Ukyou paid for HIS crimes. His broken ribs were payment for the injuries that poor farmer's son suffered when you and your men raided his father's home. The arm was a mistake," Yuji admitted. Takahashi stared at him questioningly. "The farmer's daughter, too, was injured. One of your gangsters struck her with a pole when she tried to fight him, breaking her arm completely. I should have broken his arm bone in half. The arm was a mistake," Yuji repeated.  
  
Takahashi trembled with rage. "The farmer's son and daughter were insolent servants," he yelled. "Their fool of a father refused to pay our protection taxes when we demanded them! So he suffered the consequences."  
  
Suddenly a flare went up in Yuji's eyes. "To beat an innocent young man and woman out of pure spite for their father?! What kind of protection are you giving them?" Yuji screamed. He lunged toward the proud gangster.  
  
"LI DAO ZHUN TSUOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sanosuke scolded himself when Yuji stopped running toward him. He should have paid more attention. He should have noticed the lone man and the mob running after the figure in blue. He ran toward the blue speck at a frantic pace, expecting a fight with angry gangsters before the day was through. What the heck is that guy doing? He wondered. He can't take on all of them at once…Eh? Closing in on his target, Sanosuke saw the mysterious running man facing another man. The leader of the group, he guessed. He could tell that the gang leader was drawing his sword, and then saw the blue-clothed man yelling. Suddenly Sanosuke made a horrible observation: The other man was not armed!! Sanosuke gritted his teeth and ran faster. As he got closer to the pair, he nearly fell over with shock at what he saw.  
  
While Sanosuke was still running, Yuji had lunged toward Takahashi. Takahashi had braced himself for the ensuing battle, but he was confused, for he could not tell where the ninja kept his weapon. At the last possible moment, though, Yuji changed direction at light speed and headed toward the closest grove of bamboo trees.  
  
Where he felled a bamboo pole with his bare hands and with his other hand grabbed the base of the pole and whipped it upward, forcing all of the leaves to the tip of the pole in the lapse of a mere second. Turning slowly, he grimly swung the pole to point at Takahashi.  
  
"Ikimasu," he said. Takahashi could not even reply in his shocked state. Yuji smirked and lifted his pole. Halfway through bringing it down, Yuji disappeared. "What the hell!?" gasped Takahashi. But his question was answered a moment later, when the ninja reappeared ten feet above him. The whistling of the bamboo pole filled the air as the master ninja finished his attack. The air around them filled with bamboo leaves.  
  
When the leaves had settled, Yuji was crouched on the ground with his pole clenched in his right hand. Takahashi lay stunned with a deep gash running down the length of his body in a diagonal line. "Impossible," he wheezed. Then his head fell back and he said no more. Yuji said nothing. He got up slowly and dusted the dirt off his clothing, then started walking away.  
  
Sanosuke's mouth dropped like an anvil.   
  
It was definitely not Soujiro.  
  
How could this guy be so fast? So strong…? He must be as good as Kenshin! Almost as good, he corrected himself. Nobody was as good as his Rurouni friend. He stiffened reflexively as the fighter approached him.  
  
"Hey, you!! You didn't have to kill him, you know!! And what's your name, anyway??" growled Sanosuke when the ninja was right next to him.  
Not even stopping, Yuji smiled. "My name is Yuji Chang, and he's not dead," he replied. He passed Sanosuke and leaned his pole over his shoulder.  
Sanosuke's mind was reeling. Not…dead?? He suddenly realized that the gash in the man's body was only about half an inch deep, and it HADN'T EVEN BROKEN HIS SKIN. But…but that's just like…that attack was almost exactly the same as…  
  
Kenshin's succession technique.  
  
"Hey, Chang! If that's even your real name! If you're so strong that you can do that, there's no way that I can just let you walk away from me! We're going to fight! I've been needing a new challenge, you know," Sanosuke taunted.  
  
Yuji didn't even slow down. "I don't fight weaklings like you," the ninja replied smoothly.  
  
Sanosuke's eyes bulged at the word. "WHAT!?! How dare you call me a weakling!! I bet I could beat you in ten minutes, or my name isn't Sagara Sanosuke!!" he yelled.  
  
At the sound of the name, Yuji stopped walking. He turned around, suddenly awkward and clumsy. Sanosuke noted the changed with some surprise. Yuji took in the sight of rough-mouthed fighter and smiled. "Sagara Sanosuke," he said.  
  
* * *  



	2. Masked Ninja! Chapter 2!!

Sanosuke grinned at the ninja. "So, you heard of me, eh? Well, you know, the name Sagara Sanosuke isn't my most famous one! I used to be called Zanza the gangster!!" He stood grinning, waiting for the other fighter's reaction.   
"I've heard of you," Yuji said softly. He then quickly kicked his left foot off the ground and blasted upward into the air, landing deftly on the tip of a bamboo tree. "Na-nanda?! What the hell are ya doin??" Sanosuke stuttered. Yuji jumped from the bamboo and laughed merrily…  
  
Then he landed on Sanosuke's head softly, with so little weight on impact that the tall man didn't even realize that he was there until a few seconds later.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?! GET OFF MY HEAD, YOU YARO!!!!"  
  
Yuji smiled. "You have a very strong head," he commented. "My apologies for being so rude. I was testing your reflexes, just to be sure that you were really Sagara Sanosuke, as you say," he explained, putting on hand behind his head. He promptly fell off of Sanosuke's head and did a few flips on the ground, skidding to a stop a few meters away from the wary fighter. Yuji bowed low. "I am very honored to meet you. I have traveled here from China to request something from you. Your reputation precedes you," he complimented.  
  
Sanosuke, just a little bit overwhelmed by this whole crazy event, started at Yuji's words. He looked at the strange fighter head to toe. Yuji wore leather gloves cut off at the knuckles, laced sandles and socks, a blue ninja's outfit which covered his entire face, excepting the eyes, and a midnight blue cloak which nearly enveloped his entire body. Yuji's bare arms were muscular, but not bulky. He handled the bamboo pole with great confidence, obviously skilled in the art of pole fighting. Sanosuke considered the ninja. Well, he DID only attack that gangster guy, and he SEEMS to be nice enough, he consented.  
"Whaddaya want from me?" Sanosuke demanded.  
Yuji's eyes lit up. "Take me to Himura Kenshin," he said.  
  
* * *  
  
Sanosuke's eyes went wide. "How do you know about Kenshin?" He sighed, then grinned. "Ah, well, I guess when you were the legendary Hitokiri Battousai even the people in China hear about you. What's up, do you wanna fight Kenshin or somethin? I don't wanna get your hopes down, but I'd put my money on my buddy."  
  
Yuji's mouth twitched. "Oh, no. Well, I might want to challenge him for a good fight, but I wanted his permission for something. Don't ask," he said, holding up his hand as Sanosuke opened his mouth. "All will be revealed if you take me to the Rurouni, Himura Kenshin." And with that, he popped onto Sanosuke's head again.  
  
Sanosuke was defeated. "Hey, you!" he called, "You'd better get off my head if you want yours to stay attached to your body!!" He sighed. "Kuso. I suppose I won't be able to move you, so sit on my shoulder or something. I'm freaked out as it is wonderin if you're gonna fart and knock me fuckin unconscious!!"  
  
Yuji smiled and complied.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ken-nichan!! Ken-nichan, Sanosuke is coming!!" Ayame and Suzume ran into the yard and yelled it again and again into the smiling Rurouni's ears.  
"Ah, good!" said Kenshin, "I'll go and meet him right after I finish this laundry! Thank you so much, Ayame and Suzume!" He reached out and patted them each on the head.  
"That damn Sanosuke!! I'll bet he's here to grub me for money again!! Well, he won't be getting anything here!" Kaoru walked over to Kenshin, her arms crossed. "He blasted a hole through my dojo wall last week! That oaf!"  
Kenshin laughed. "Ah, but Kaoru-dono, you know that he only thought Yahiko was a burglar…" He snorted as he remembered the look on Yahiko's face.  
  
Suddenly Kenshin stopped smiling and frowned. Kaoru noticed and peered at him curiously.  
"Kenshin, what is it? Kenshin?"  
Kenshin looked up at her seriously. "It's probably nothing, but I sense someone very powerful coming with Sano."  
Kaoru patted him on the shoulder. "Kenshin, nobody can be stronger than you!"  
Kenshin smiled at her. "Kaoru-dono, don't say that. Anyway, let's head over to the main gate to greet them!" He hung up the last piece of laundry, stopped to shoulder Kaoru's adoring sisters, and walked with Kaoru towards the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo entrance.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oro…" Kenshin looked closer, and a sweat drop formed on his head.  
Kaoru looked at him, and then followed his gaze toward Sanosuke's figure slowly walking up the hill toward them. She paused, took another look at him, and laughed out loud at the ridiculous sight. "Sanosuke's got someone sitting on his shoulder!! Did he get a girlfriend?!" Kaoru gasped, horrified at the implications of what Sanosuke's girlfriend would be like. She would either have to have infinite patience or…or be just like Sanosuke!! brooded Kaoru. She shuddered, picturing a female Sanosuke, but quickly adjusted her attitude. Stop it, Kaoru, she scolded herself. I'm sure that Sanosuke's girlfriend is a perfectly lovely young woman!  
  
Sanosuke was almost to the gate when he called out, "Hey, Kenshin! I got one big surprise for ya!" Yuji looked up at the sound of Kenshin's name. He quickly recognized the ex-Hitokiri. Sanosuke reached the entrance to his friend's home and inclined his head. He eyed Yuji, still perched on his shoulder. "Oi, rascal, get off and pay your respects to the legendary Hitokiri before I smash you into this wall." Yuji smiled at the empty threat and hopped off of the annoyed fist-fighter's shoulder. He landed gracefully at a crouch in front of Kenshin and kneeled.  
  
"Himura Kenshin, formerly the Hitokiri Battousai, I am unbelievably honored to have your acquaintance and request your permission to become your student."  
  
* * *  



	3. Masked Ninja! Chapter 3!!

Kenshin stared at the kneeling ninja in front of him uncertainly.  
  
Sanosuke gaped at the prostrate ninja. Be his student?! He had never even thought of teaching anyone, least of all this crazy ninja! He'll just have to be Kenshin's student, then, Sanosuke thought craftily. He made a fist and clenched it tightly. Still, this Yuji Chang character was an incredible fighter, even if he was a nutcase.  
  
"Shit! I hate to stick up for this brat, but this guy is really tough, Kenshin. He finished a big gangster with that bamboo pole in seconds, and he chopped down that pole right there on his shoulder with his freakin bare hands! Also, it's pretty damn freaky, but his finishing attack is almost exactly like your…like your succession technique, Kenshin!" Sanosuke told him. "I think maybe you should make him your student."  
  
Yuji looked up, startled. "My finishing attack is not copied off of anyone!" he protested. "Not even the Rurouni! It is mine alone; I know because I created it myself four years ago!" Yuji hardened his jaw and stared intently at Kenshin. "Himura-sama! I beg you! Please make me your student! I have traveled all the way from China to be schooled in the art of either you or Sagara-san! I trained alone in the mountains for nine years!"  
  
Kenshin looked at him expressionlessly. His friends could tell that he was judging the other fighter's spirit. Finally he sighed and closed his eyes, slowly shaking his head from side to side.  
  
"I cannot be your teacher, noble Yuji-dono," he started to say.  
  
"But!!--"  
  
"No, Yuji-dono, my decision is final," Kenshin said to him.  
  
"…You must be Sagara Sanosuke's student."  
  
* * *  



	4. Masked Ninja! Chapter 4!!

Kaoru had been watching and listening from the very beginning. Kenshin believed that this Yuji had a pure spirit. If Kenshin thought it was right, then Kaoru didn't see any problem. But still she felt a bit unsure about this mysterious ninja. She had felt that something was wrong--out of place about him ever since she saw him riding on Sanosuke's shoulder. But what? She stepped forward and confronted Yuji.  
  
Yuji looked up at her questioningly. "You say that you wish to be a student of one of my friends, and if Kenshin believes that Sanosuke should teach you, then I have no argument," she said. "But after all that Kenshin has done for you, you have not revealed anything at all important about yourself! Who are you, where did you live exactly, how did you get here, how can you speak Japanese so well, how did you know about Sanosuke and my Kenshin??" she demanded.  
  
Yuji's ears perked up at "my Kenshin." The ninja smiled knowingly and inclined his head toward Kaoru. "I wish you good fortune and many healthy children," Yuji said warmly.  
Kaoru turned a radioactive shade of red and covered her face in embarrassment. "No! It's not like that!" she cried, embarrassed. She laughed nervously and waved a hand at a sweat dropping Kenshin and Sanosuke.  
  
Just then Yahiko showed up, running with a letter in his hand. "Hey, everybody! The weasel girl sent us another letter!" he yelled.  
  
Kaoru had never been more happy to see him. "Yahiko, I'm so glad you're back!" she cried, running up to him and wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug. Yahiko's eyes popped out as she squeezed him. His face began to turn blue. "Eh, wench, get your dirty hands offa me!!" he yelled.  
  
Sanosuke turned to Kenshin. "She's using him as a diversion," he said.  
"Eh…"   
  
Kenshin smiled apologetically to Yuji, then looked again at the ninja's face, which was contorting into troubling expressions. "Chang-dono, are you alright?" asked a startled Kenshin. Yuji did not answer, seeming to be straining to control something inside of him.  
Yuji gave up. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The hysterical ninja gripped his gut with his hands and rolled in laughter. Soon the whole group was laughing. Yahiko took advantage of the moment and wriggled out of Kaoru's iron-like grip.  
  
"Hey, who's the messed-up looking ninja?" He pointed a finger at Yuji.  
  
Sanosuke explained the whole thing to him.  
"A new student, eh?" Yahiko grinned. "Well, welcome! It'll be interesting to have another student here! You look strange enough, but I guess compared to what Sanosuke wears you're pretty fashionable…"  
  
"Oi!! What the hell is that supposed to mean, you yaro?!?!"  
  
Yahiko smirked as Sanosuke got him into a headlock and began giving him a noogie.  
"Alright, alright, that's enough, you two," laughed Kenshin. "We have a new guest to take care of!"  
  
"I'll go make some tea!" said Kaoru, running towards the main building."  
  
The group sat clustered around the table sipping tea. Kaoru eyed Yuji doubtfully, still suspecting something to happen.  
"Oi, Jo-chan, what are you oggling at? Do you expect his head to explode or somethin?" muttered Sanosuke.  
  
Yuji stood up abruptly. "No, it's my fault," the ninja said. "Kaoru-dono was right to demand information from me. If I'm going to be Sanosuke's student, I should at least reveal what I am to you all."  
  
"Oi, that's Sanosuke-SENSEI to you, buddy!!" Sanosuke grumbled.  
  
Yuji began to take the ninja mask off.  
  
He's horribly deformed! Yahiko thought.  
He's really half man, half dog! Thought Sanosuke.  
He's really an incredibly rich, handsome man! Kaoru thought.  
? Kenshin wondered.  
  
Yuji dropped the mask and undid the hair fastener, then smiled at all of them. Everyone gasped. Kaoru put her hand up to her mouth. Kenshin smiled admirably at Yuji's skill.  
  
Yuji Chang was a woman.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
12:29 PM (EDT) - Finally finished with Chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4 of this fan fiction! This originally started while listening to Kenshin mp3's, and I started to daydream about what it would be like to be Sanosuke's student. Well, the music inspired and motivated me to write this fan fiction, so I eagerly obliged!! o^_^V" This fan fiction was written on Thursday, August 23rd, 2001. I hope you liked it!! woo~!!!! I can't believe I finished this much! I almost quit after Yuji met Sanosuke, but my inner-conscience told me to stop being a lazy-ass, so I kept going! And look at how much I managed to write!! But don't worry, there's much more to come!! ^_O" -TBOtaku  



	5. Masked Ninja! Chapter 5!!(Hey, this one ...

Yuji sat up in bed. She reflected for a moment, and then reached into the front of her robe and pulled out a golden medallion. A sigma had been engraved on it, something that the young woman had no way of understanding, though she had pored over many a book attempting to find out. She stared at the tiny, intricately carved feather and remembered…  
  
* * *  
  
"It's for good luck…A gift from me to you," Ryuji whispered, smiling painfully.  
Tears filled Yuji's eyes. In stubborn hopes, she pressed her hands tighter against the wound, trying to stop the flow of dark blood. No, she thought. No!  
"It has powers," Ryuji gasped. "Incredible powers! It will protect you, Yuji-chan! Take it! I will be gone soon," he pressed, reaching a shaky hand up and clasping her hand with it. "Take it. Please…" Ryuji groaned in pain and closed his eyes.  
  
"Ryuji!" Yuji cried. "Ryuji! Stay with me!"  
  
Ryuji did not answer.  
"RYUJI!!!" Yuji cried, shaking him, pressing his body against her own.  
  
Slowly, as if they weighed mountains, Ryuji opened his eyes. He smiled at her and lifted his hand again, tracing the trail of a tear on Yuji's cheek. "It was meant to be," he said softy. He grimaced suddenly. "Yuji…you must know that you will be great one day! We both knew that for me it would end like this when the Dark Ones began slaying my clan. Yuji…Yuji, you must never give up! You must never give up, because I believe in you!!" Ryuji cried, his own eyes filling with tears of sadness. "I am satisfied to be able to spend my last moments with you, my loved," he said tenderly, his tunic reddening more and more with each passing moment.  
  
Ryuji leaned forward and pressed his lips with hers in a gentle kiss. Tears began streaming down the young ninja's face. They both leaned into the kiss, holding each other tightly in a grief-filled embrace.  
  
Ryuji Sasaki was dead before it ended.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuji closed her eyes. Remembering never did any good, she reminded herself sternly. Her love would never again hold her in his arms. Now she could only fulfil his last request. She had spent nine years living in those unforgiving mountains, nine years trying to become as great as Ryuji had said she would be. The Dark Society of Jin, the Dark Ones. The assassins who sought to purge the world of the last of the Holy Spirits, the righteous priest clans who protected all innocents. Yuji clenched her fist. They would pay. Rising and getting dressed quickly, she forced a cheerful mood upon her unwilling spirit and pushed up her sleeves, heading for the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Birds began their morning songs, singing sweet tunes out, greeting the sun, greeting each other, greeting the lovely spring day to come.  
  
Which eventually resulted in waking up Sanosuke. "Damn birds," he grumbled, rolling over and tossing his bedspread aside. Getting dressed, he mooched over to the water basin, brushed his teeth and washed his face. Popping a long toothpick into his mouth, he chewed on it and grinned. "Almost forgot to stop by at Tae's," he said to himself. Suddenly he reached up and smacked his forehead. "Eh! I gotta go to the Kamiya Dojo and…train…that…girl…" He sighed. How did he get himself into this mess? Oh wait; he didn't. It was Kenshin. A vein popped up on his forehead. Kenshin, you've damned me, my friend, he thought grimly. I've never even taught anyone to use chopsticks! How do you expect me to teach this kid?!  
  
Besides, she already whooped that gangster's ass the other day better than I could. Sanosuke leaned his chin onto his fist and considered. Kenshin had never made a bad decision before that Sanosuke knew of, but this was just crossing the line. The troubled man sighed and shook his head, then grinned. "Maybe she'll get annoyed at me and quit," He mumbled. He pushed himself up from his table and sauntered out the door towards the sukiyaki restaurant, hands in his pockets.  
  
Two hours later, Sagara Sanosuke left the kobe with a stomach full of breakfast. He sighed contentedly, then remembered where he was heading. Steeling himself for the worst kinds of evil, he rolled up his sleeves and started for the dojo.  
  
Yahiko looked up and grinned when he saw his tall friend enter the estate grounds. "Oi, ohayo, Sanosuke," he yelled.  
"Eh, good morning yourself, kid. I'm here to pay for my sins, I guess." Suddenly, Sanosuke's nose twitched. He sniffed the air curiously, then turned to stare at Yahiko.  
"What is it?" Yahiko asked.  
"Nanda?? There's a good smell coming from the kitchen." Sanosuke pondered.  
"This kitchen? Kaoru's kitchen?! You must be joki-" Then Yahiko's nose caught the scent too. His eyes widened. The two approached the kitchen cautiously, expecting explosions to commence at any time.  
  
*sniff* "Oro?" Kenshin peeked into the kitchen. His eyes widened in surprise: Yuji was cutting up some turnips into a large pot of bubbling soup, which gave off mouth-watering aromas. She hummed a tune as she worked, dipping a small plate into the soup and tasting it. "Mm! Nothing like some good beef and vegetable soup," She sighed. Still smiling, she covered the pot with a lid to let it simmer and started washing her hands.  
  
Intending to leave and start his morning chores, Kenshin lifted his head. It bumped into something soft. "Oro?" Kenshin looked up. A sweat drop appeared on his head. "Oro…"  
  
"So…savory…" Yahiko marveled.  
"Smell…Smell! Heavenly!" Sanosuke replied.  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko's heads were hovering above Kenshin's, mesmerized by the soup and Yuji's cooking.  
  
"Eheheh…" Kenshin smiled and slowly removed himself from the pile. He sniffed again appreciatively, then sighed and left for the yard.  
  
"?" Yuji turned at the sound of a thump to see her two fans sitting on the wood floor rubbing their heads. She laughed.  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, sensei, Yahiko-san!" She said cheerfully. "Breakfast is almost ready, you guys. Would you go and wake Kaoru-dono? She must be hungry! First one back gets an extra helping," she added mischeviously.  
  
"HAI!!"  
  
The young woman checked her soup and smiled. "Sillies. I'd give them the extra helpings if they just asked. But," she marked, "Offering insentives always makes a man run faster!" She chuckled and started setting out bowls.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru looked up curiously at Kenshin.  
"Kaoru-chan…I cannot hold back my feelings any longer! I am completely smitten with love for you! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon….Marry me!"  
Kaoru hushed him with a finger on his lips. "No need for that, my love," she whispered, then leaned closer.  
Closer…Kaoru could feel his gentle breath on her face, could smell his scent, could hear his heart pounding. Their lips slowly drew closer…closer…  
  
(At the same time:)  
"OI, WENCH, GET UP!! GET UP, GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!!"  
"EH, JO-CHAN, HURRY AND GET UP BEFORE THE SOUP GETS COLD!!"  
  
The two animals shoved her bedroom door open.  
Yahiko: O.O  
Sanosuke: O.O  
  
Sanosuke slapped his hand over Yahiko's eyes.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru jumped up in panic at the harsh awakening. Always the same dream…I never get to finish it! She lamented. Then the words registered. Soup? I didn't make any soup…  
  
Kaoru suddenly remembered going to sleep without her robe.  
  
Kaoru frantically grabbed her bedsheets and bunched them up in front of her. She turned at the sound of someone choking.  
  
Sanosuke was having a nosebleed.  
  
"…"  
  
* * *  
  
Yuji looked expectantly at the group and cocked her head. She beamed at Kenshin who was happily slurping the soup. Then she frowned, noticing the others.  
"Isn't anyone else hungry?" She asked, worried. This couldn't be normal. Yahiko sat motionless at the table. He appeared to be shocked speechless. Sanosuke sat uncomfortably, his face deeply flushed. Kaoru, eyes narrowed, picked at a splinter sticking out of the table.  
  
They all started when Yuji promptly slammed bowls onto the table in front of each of them.  
"You all look hungry," She cajoled. "Why don't you relax and have some of this soup? It's my specialty!"  
Kaoru, Yahiko and Sanosuke twiddled their thumbs awkwardly.  
"Well, alright, I guess you can't keep a hungry belly waiting!" Kaoru said, suddenly cheerful. Sano and Yahiko stared at her, then blinked several times and shook their heads violently, as if trying to erase something from their minds. "Oi, my student is correct," Sanosuke stated wisely. "Such a devoted student, to have prepared a meal for her brilliant master," He continued.  
  
"Oi, dumbass, you haven't started teaching yet, so shut your big annoying mouth," Yahiko retorted.  
"Nanda?! How dare you, you little punk!"  
"I'll show you punk! Look who's talking?!"  
The two shot rays of death at each other as Yuji smiled nervously.  
  
"Ah, it looks like they're back to normal!" Kenshin said happily. He ladled some more soup into his mouth.  
  
Everyone noticed the savory-looking soup in front of them and tasted it. "!!!" Soon four bowls were empty.  
  
"Seconds, anyone?" Yuji asked cheerfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finished at about 11:45 PM(EDT) on Friday, August 24th, 2001 by TBOtaku!! How did you like this one? Well, as always, please review review review this chapter!!!! Or I will HUNT YOU DOWN and force-feed your Kaoru's cooking!!  
  
All: No!  
  
Yes!! Now, REVIEW!!!! Buwah-hahahahahahaha~!!!! **Clasps hands together and smiles evilly**  
  
Well, alright, I'm just kidding. But how did I do?? I'm happy to say that writing this fan fiction is turning out to be very unexpectedly easy and satisfying!! I'm really enjoying this, and now I'm in constant "writer's mood" for writing this particular fan fiction!! If you're a writer, you know what I mean!! I'd like to thank everything Kenshin and anything and anyone who has helped make this fan fiction what it is!! THANK YOU!!!! "O^_^VIf you have any suggestions, problems, rantings, ravings, presents(^_^V), etc. etc. etc., feel free tell me!! Thanks again for reading, and HAVE A NICE DAY!!!!   



	6. Masked Ninja! Chapter 6! A lotta work do...

Kenshin softly padded over to the reading room of Kamiya Dojo and stepped through the doorframe, sliding the door shut silently. He lit a lantern and sat down to read the letter that the energetic, honest, and loud-mouthed ninja friend had sent to him in such a hurry.  
  
Why would Misao be so worried that she would seal this letter? He wondered, concerned.  
  
Sighing resignedly, Kenshin popped open the scroll-carrying tube, broke the seal, and started to read:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ Dear Kenshin,  
  
I'm writing directly to you because I know that you are the only one who can properly handle this situation. Please discuss this with no one, not even Kaoru. Aoshi-sama has no clue; I don't want him involved. Now to business. Himura Kenshin, by the powers that I as the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu command, I declare that you have an ancient danger heading toward you and everyone you hold dear. My clan, we call it the Jin Bu Shi demon, a powerful spirit from the underworld summoned by a traitorous fool four hundred and seventy-six years ago. It has the power to possess any living being, and with possession it grants their bodies with a supernatural ki. The Jin Bu Shi was created to destroy pure souls, and has targeted my people and our related clans since the beginning of its miserable existence. A sword cannot defeat it. To vanquish this force you must find the talisman and melt it in the forge of the Temple of Sacred Spirit on the shining side of Mount Fuji. This can only be achieved when the twin phoenixes journey toward the rabbit on the eve of the autumn dawn.  
  
What is the talisman, I know you are asking. But even Okina and the other elders do not know, for the Jin Bu Shi has not been a threat to the world since my grandfather and seven other mages exiled it for as long as the sun shone in the day. To keep anyone from summoning this foul spirit to our lands again, my grandfather and his companions vowed silence and told no one. Unfortunately, neither my grandfather nor these mages had ever experienced an eclipse. It is coming soon, and when it does if you have not succeeded in stopping the Jin Bu Shi our world will fight a war to the death with all Hell.  
  
Okina has only been told that the talisman contains the essence of the guardian spirit, but that the guardian has turned faces. It could be a huge monument, or simply a thin band of a ring. One thing that is certain is that it is made entirely of gold, pure gold. Please keep safe, and sound of mind. I know that you can do this, Kenshin. I am putting my faith in you. May kami help us all.  
  
Makimachi Misao ]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin took the lantern from its hook on the ceiling and set it on the table. Then he burned the letter and blew out the light.  
  
Moments later, the shoji slid open. Stepping out into the crisp night air, Kenshin looked at his sakaba. He slowly pushed an inch of the blade from its scabbard and stared at his reflection in the metal. Two golden eyes stared back at him.  
  
Jin Bu Shi… he said calmly.  
  
  
  
  
The night wind howled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
4:48 PM (EDT) Monday, September 17th, 2001. -TBO~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
